wingnutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches and Easter Eggs
Glitches/bugs Glitches/bugs are errors in video games and depending on its effect , it may be dangerous, helpful (cheaty) or minor graphical errors. Wingnuts 2 as any game has some Big and small glitches or bugs. Minor/annoying glitches in Wingnuts 2 - Choosing a plane and other appearing on Carrier Menu When the player lands on the carrier, the carrier menu appears, with the plane list, stats and preview. And after the player presses Confirm the stats and other planes disappears and the chosen plane preview flies out the screen, But in this glitch, after pressing Confirm, the chosen plane preview will change to a different plane. This glitch does not affect nothing, and the chosen plane will still leave the carrier. - Pause removes in-game music If you pause the game, the current mission music track (this does not count sound effects) will stop playing. The music will return in the next level. Major Glitches - Missing plane/map textures There is a rare chance, that some textures will not load correctly, making them invisible. This is a pretty annoying glitch, and makes some missions impossible to win. The only fix, is to leave the game. - Restart button bug If you restart the level, all your planes will be substituted by the three standard planes or another starter plane(s) if you are playing in a different scenario. - Planes that belong to a different mission appearing Extremely rare, but it is possible, different planes will indeed spawn in the wrong mission, just quit the game to fix it (if you restart the mission, it will still happen). "Cheaty glitches" - First level Tze Industries Special Surviving! In the first mission Flight School the player receives a weaker version of the most powerful plane in the game, The Tze Industries Special. After the player destroys all enemy planes on the mission, a machine attacks the prison and abducts the plane, destroying it permanently and giving the player The Three Standard Planes. However, with this bug, the player can escape the abduction ray and still play with the Tze Industries Special. First Method: To perform the glitch, the player needs to wait until the carrier gets near the machine, bomb it and finally land on the carrier ASAP. Now the plane is still alive, but with 0 Shields, so the player needs to destroy the next boss without getting hit. Second Method: It is currently unknown how to perform this glitch considering there is no footage, but upon starting Flight School, there is a chance when pausing before taking off the carrier that the game will skip to Mission 2, and you will keep the Tze Industries Special. Easter Eggs Easter Eggs are (as the name implies) secrets let by the creators of a game, playable or a minor secret message. Easter Eggs (Wingnuts: Temporal Navigator) - The game wishes you a happy event day If you play the game on a important event date for example, on the 1st day of january, the game will wish you a happy new year! Easter Eggs (Wingnuts 2) - Controlling the first person "plane" in the main menu You can use the Right, Left and Up arrow (or another key if you did change the controls on the options) to move the first person camera like a plane in the main menu! - Secret Planes These planes have been secretly hidden in some levels so players can hunt for them! The player can bomb on certain spots to find these. - Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit - Bat Plane Obs:. for unknown reasons, in the carrier menu, both planes have the wrong name... - Discontinued Planes These planes aren't present in the main campaign (or scenario), but, they can be seen using Cheats or Wingnuts and Bolts. - Supermarine Spitfire - Bat Plane (stronger) - Sukhoi Su-27 Obs:. for unknown reasons, if you choose Supermarine Spitfire using cheats, the game crashes. - Cheats By typing CHEATS at the main menu, the game takes you to the cheats menu! Available cheats: - Starting shield level (normal, double or infinite) quick reshielding can be enabled - Starting fuel load (normal, double or infinite) refueling option available - Damage inflicted by weapons (normal, double or infinite) - Time bonus (normal, double or maximum) - Starting weapon upgrade level (can be adjusted from 1 to 8) counts missiles and bombs too - Default weapon mode (normal, machine gun or power charge) - Maximum weapon fire rate - Start with all aircraft active - No delay before next evasive maneuver - Goodies are invincible - Goodies pay double